Best Friends
by Lemon Vases
Summary: They are best friends with the benefit of being able to enjoy each other's bodies however they liked. This time they go all the way. Sparkleshipping One-shot. Modern AU. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**Another Sparkleshipping lemon, I really do like this ship. There's a mention of Blueshipping too.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Mana! Get the door!" Mahad called out from the kitchen once the doorbell rang. He was running late for his shift at the museum and was trying to sort out some last minute documents, knowing that if he got the door right now it would waste valuable time.

Mana didn't protest as she lumbered downstairs and through the hallway and towards the door. She knew exactly who it was.

She yanked over the door and grinned when she saw her best friend, Kisara. "Well hello, I was just thinking about you," Mana greeted cheekily and eyed the button down dress that Kisara was wearing.

Kisara rolled her eyes but smiled at the shorter girl. "I just came and you're already at it. Have you no shame?" She said, but felt her own eyes gaze at the smaller girl's figure which she covered with a cream night robe.

Mana smirked and moved out of the way to allow the white haired beauty in. "Don't think I don't see you leering me right now," she countered, catching the taller girl's eyes on her breasts.

"Touché," Kisara replied with a shrug and moved forward to embrace the girl. They pressed their bodies together, letting them tingle before hearing Mahad coming out into the kitchen and where they were. They pulled apart and gave each other sexy smiles.

"Oh hello Kisara," Mahad greeted and pushed his feet into his shoes hurriedly.

"Hello Mahad, late again?" Kisara guessed, knowing that it was probably his sister's fault.

"Mana's fault."

"Hey!" Mana huffed and put her hands on her hips. She scowled at her brother's form as he hurriedly put on his coat and slung his backpack over one shoulder. He didn't respond to her, knowing that it could lead to an argument very fast. Right now he didn't have the time.

"Have fun girls," he said as he walked out of the door.

"We will," Mana assured and smirked. "Remember Kisara's staying the night!"

"Okay. Bye!" He said, knowing that the girl's always pulled out impromptu plans like this. He waved quickly and closed the door behind him.

"Bye!" Kisara and Mana replied in unison and listened to his quietening footsteps as he reached his car.

Satisfied with his departure, Mana looked up at the taller girl. They met eyes and Mana licked her lips, knowing exactly how their plans will escalate now that her brother was gone.

Kisara rolled her eyes again, but felt herself reaching for the smaller girl's hand. "You know when we first met the fun we had sleepovers to paint our nails and talk about boys, not make out," she pointed out, wondering how on earth their friendship ended up like this. Not that they minded.

"We can still do that as long as making out is on the agenda," Mana assured and tugged the white haired girl towards the stairs. Kisara shook her head but smiled as Mana led them up to her bedroom.

They had known each other since middle school, their bond only ever strengthening after that. One day, after being dared to kiss each other at a slumber party with other friends they developed the hots for each other, taking their best friend status to best friends _with benefits_. While they had only kissed and had a lot of breast play, Kisara knew it was heading for more. She had no qualms about it, she loved Mana like a sister but wanted her like a lover. No one else understood it apart from them and they never minded.

Mana got to her room and let go of the girl's hand to flop onto the bed, knowing her friend well enough to want to settle down her bag and talk for a bit before they got physical.

Kisara placed down her handbag and pulled out her phone and plugged it in the nearest socket to charge before standing in front of the bed and facing the younger girl.

Mana's eyes were glistening and a smirk came up on her lips. "A sleepover at mine, Seto must be jealous."

Kisara chuckled and perched herself on the edge of the double bed, meeting Mana's cheeky gaze. "You're lucky Seto doesn't mind."

That was another thing. Kisara was dating Seto and he was the only one who knew about their intimacy. At first he thought it was strange but soon accepted it, finding that if Kisara had to share her body with someone else it was her female best friend.

"Yeah he said I can be with you however I liked once he took your virginity. It's a good thing you're no longer a virgin."

"He said that?" Kisara questioned and raised an eyebrow. It didn't sound like him.

"Not really but he meant it. You're the one who gets to choose what to do with your body," Mana pointed out and gave her friend a sexy grin.

Kisara smirked. "Is this the part you start to seduce me Mana?" The thought of being with the smaller girl already causing her nether regions to throb and her nipples to erect.

"I bet I already have," Mana said smugly and lowered her gaze to Kisara's plump breasts. "I imagine your nipples are hard."

Kisara raised her hand to the top button on her dress and undid it, allowing her cleavage to show. "Want to check?" She flirted and leaned forward, giving Mana an eyeful.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Kisara laughed softly, knowing that Mana was already was pretty aroused. It was probably mostly because she was thinking of her before she came, imagining how they'd spend their night together.

Mana crawled forward on all fours in a provocative fashion and kneeled in front of Kisara, letting her knees brush Kisara's bare legs. She proceeded to take off the buttons, exposing more of Kisara's skin and making her feel hotter. When all of them came off she placed her hands on Kisara's shoulders and slid off the dress.

On Kisara's porcelain chest was a sheer, baby blue bra with a cute white bow on the intersection. The lacy material allowed Kisara's pink nipples to protrude against it, forcing Mana to raise her hands and thumb them softly. She lowered her eyes and found matching baby blue underwear with the white bows on the waistband.

Mana hummed in delight."You're wearing matching lingerie for me? How thoughtful," she murmured and started to trace her tanned hands over the pale soft skin. Mana leaned forward to brush her lips against Kisara's collarbone and circled her hands around Kisara's back to unclip the pretty bra. Kisara's big breasts popped out and she unhooked it from her arms and dropped it on the ground

Mana ran her hands over the pink nipples again and squeezed them slightly."Hmm yes, very hard," Mana observed allowed and started to massage them.

Kisara started to sigh at the light touches, realising that Mana had become an expert at handling her breasts over the past few weeks. Mana caressed the sensitive skin under her mounds, making Kisara suck in a breath, and brought her lips forward to suck on her left hard teat.

Mana held the breast in her mouth and ran her tongue over the areole. Her right hand knead her right breast and her free hand twirled down on Kisara's slender stomach and reached for the waistline of the panties. She dared to open Kisara's long thighs and hesitantly started to rub her fingers on her covered womanhood.

"Mana..." Kisara moaned softly, hoping it will encourage the smaller girl to do it more. She had wanted Mana's fingers down there for a while and was glad that she finally was doing it, she's going to have to thank her properly afterwards.

Kisara felt herself get wetter with every feathery stroke Mana did with her tongue on her breast and her fingers on her panties.

Soon Mana swapped breasts, first giving a sweet kiss to where Kisara's heart was racing in her chest and enveloped her other nipple into her mouth. Her other hand caressed in between Kisara's legs and started to poke her slit every couple of seconds.

"God Mana, why don't you just take off my underwear?" Kisara murmured, not caring if she sounded desperate. She felt Mana smirk against her breasts, knowing she'll be hearing about it in the future but she didn't care. All she wanted was Mana's tongue on her lady parts.

Mana started to kiss down Kisara's stomach, having been satisfied with her treatment of the paler girl's bosom. She slipped off the bed, her robe starting to get undone, but not entirely there yet and kissed down Kisara's navel and towards her crotch. She kissed feverishly over Kisara's underwear glad to be finally by Kisara's flower.

Mana used her hands to keep Kisara's legs wide open and softly caressed her warm inner thighs. Mana's lips found themselves over Kisara's vagina, only her thing now drenched underwear keeping them apart. She puckered her lips and sucked on the material, allowing as much as Kisara's nectar as possible to enter her mouth.

Kisara hissed in delight her hands finding themselves in Mana's unruly hair, tugging on it gently.

Now frustrated with the material, Mana hooked her index fingers around the waistband and sat back as she dragged them off. Kisara kicked them off her feet as Mana stared at her naked nether region. She looked up, resting her hands on Kisara thighs and met the white haired girl's eyes.

"I want to eat you out," she proclaimed, her tongue aching to lick her wet lips.

Kisara bit her lip, the thought of Mana's skilful tongue within her causing even more juices to escape her. "You sure?" She asked in a breathy tone, wanting to make sure that this was what Mana wanted not just herself.

She nodded, "You're so wet it'll be a shame to let it go to waste," Mana reasoned lustfully. She leaned her face forward and flattened her tongue to give Kisara's folds a big lick.

"Mmmm... yes Mana," Kisara praised as her legs started to tremble. Mana continued to lick sometimes pausing to suck or kiss Kisara's entrance. She steadily got into a rhythm and soon used her fingers to open her folds and to rub her clitoris before splaying kisses on to it.

" _Mana,_ gosh that feels _so_ good!" Kisara moaned and raised her legs over Mana's shoulder hoping she'd go deeper. Mana continued to stimulate her clit and slowly entered a sly finger into Kisara's love hole. Kisara perpetually moaned as Mana experimentally started to pump her finger and then add in another.

Kisara felt herself coming towards her edge and no longer could endure her sitting position. She lay down, careful not to disturb Mana and started to fondle her own breasts.

Mana curled her fingers inside the girl before she pulled them out and lapped up the fluid before delving her tongue into the girl. She explored the entrance, Kisara's walls still extremely tight despite not being a virgin anymore. She worked her tongue inside as her lips sucked on Kisara's entrance and tasted the fluids that came out of the girl.

The waves of pleasure increased made Kisara's legs tighten around Mana's head and she knew she was reaching her climax as Mana continued to tongue her. "I'm cumming!" She yelled to warn the smaller girl. Mana slipped out her tongue and readied herself as Kisara squirted into her mouth, some of it missed and fell onto her chin. She licked the rest of Kisara's flower until it was dry and finally stood up.

She perched herself against the naked girl and grinned. "Eating you makes me horny, you're delicious," she spoke, not caring for her dirty language as she panted softly. Kisara sat up and faced the horny girl, seeing that her juices were on her chin. Mana licked her lips. "So aren't you going to at least kiss me?" Mana wondered.

Kisara grabbed Mana's waist and leaned forward to first lick the fluid on her chin and then meet her lips. She tasted herself and felt Mana moan as she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

She lowered her hands as their lips tugged against each other and pulled the other girl onto her lap, encouraging her to wrap her legs around her naked hips. Mana did so, allowing Kisara to pick her up and take her further onto the bed. She rested Mana's head onto her pillow before breaking the kiss.

Mana untangled herself from the taller girl and left her legs open. Kisara parted her thighs and shuffled forward so Mana's legs bridged over her thighs and so their nether regions could touch.

Wordlessly, Kisara reached for the stretched for the loose belt on Mana's gown and undid it allowing her to see what Mana was wearing.

"Sexy," Kisara commented as she leered the girl. "Did you buy it for me?"

She continued to eye the cream coloured baby doll that Mana was wearing. It was translucent, giving Kisara a nice view of her rich skin and had pretty frills at the top on the bust. The clip was in Mana's intersection allowing her toned stomach to be exposed. She was also wearing cream satin panties that had a dark patch on the bottom of them.

"Maybe," Mana flirted, giving Kisara a suggestive smile. Kisara returned it and unclipped the baby doll from the middle of the breasts causing Mana's perky breasts to slip out. She slipped her clothes off Mana's shoulders and grabs her breasts.

"Ah I missed these," Kisara murmured, making Mana smirk. Kisara palmed the breasts, moving them in a circular motion away from each other before pinching Mana's erect nipples making her hiss. Kisara lowered her face, causing Mana's legs to rise and their cores to brush even though Mana was still wearing her underwear and pressed kisses on Mana's velvety skin. She flattened her tongue and flicked Mana's nipple playfully and lowered her hands to stroke the insides on Mana's thighs.

"Mmmm... that feels wonderful..." Mana breathed, her hands stretched out to hold Kisara's knees.

Kisara ran her tongue over Mana areole and bit on her teat before moving her mouth to her other breast and reciprocating her tongue movements. Their cores continued to brush against each other, increasing the pleasure coursing through them both.

Kisara swapped her lips with her hands and started to fondle Mana's breasts again as she started to kiss down the girl's stomach. She ran her tongue over Mana's clothed crotch before lifting her head up, causing Mana to groan.

"You sure you want me to do this," Kisara asked, heaving softly as she continued to knead her best friend's breasts. "This _is_ your first time someone's being down here."

"I'm not going to let anyone else near me anytime soon," Mana admitted, wanting the taller girl to eat her out already.

"What about Atem?" Kisara asked suddenly. Mana groaned again and covered her face with her arms at the mention of the boy she loved so dearly. He was another best friend of hers and sadly there were no additional benefits apart from the friendship. She had loved him for as long as she could remember but could never tell if he returned her feelings. She stayed quiet in hopes to not destroy their friendship but it didn't make her love him any less.

"He has to ask me out first," she mumbled and pulled her arms away from her face. She wouldn't mind if he was the one going down on her. But at the same time she was glad it was Kisara who was going to be her first. "Please, just do it Kisara. Don't make me so wet for nothing."

Kisara smiled softly at the girl's last comment and proceeded to tug off Mana's soaking, satin panties. Mana put her legs in the air to take it off easily without having to separate their skin and then flung it across the room. Kisara started to massage her nether regions, allowing Mana's juices to coat her fingers.

She raised her hands to lick her fingers once she thought of an idea. "Pass me a few pillows."

Mana raised an eyebrow but did as Kisara asked. She grabbed her spare pillows and passed them to the white haired girl. Kisara thanked her with a kiss on the thigh and grabbed Mana's rear and encouraged it to raise so Kisara could place the pillows underneath.

Mana relaxed her bottom, liking the feel of Kisara's idea and grinned and hoped that she would now continue. Kisara reached out to grab Mana's supple breasts once again and lowered her face in line with Mana's core and inhaled.

"Mana you smell really nice," Kisara complimented and pressed a kiss to Mana's dripping entrance. She ran her tongue over the outline of her slit and started to suck softly onto her folds.

"Mmmm... yes. More... That feels so good... I wish you did this before," Mana panted and helped Kisara's hands fondle her breasts.

Kisara pried open Mana's moist lips and started to suck on the nub of flesh that hid beneath, causing volts of pleasure to penetrate through Mana. Kisara stroked with her tongue and started a rhythm, causing Mana's juices to drip on her pillow. Soon enough Kisara sucked them all up and gently pushed her tongue into Mana's tight entrance.

Mana closed her eyes, feeling her tight walls around Kisara's hot tongue. Kisara curled her tongue and started to probe her interiors in a circular fashion.

Mana felt pulses of pleasure channel through her, causing her body to tremble and her thighs to tighten. Kisara continued to work her tongue and lips, making Mana feel like she was making out with her vagina. Her legs tightened around Kisara's head, guiding the white haired tongue to delve her tongue deeper.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed out just before she squirted into Kisara's mouth. Kisara savoured the nectar by giving it long, slow licks and kissing it off Mana's folds until she was dry - although it wasn't going to be for long. She raised herself to meet her best friend's teal eyes.

"Delicious," Kisara stated and licked her lips. She collapsed next to the girl just after pulling the clean pillow under Mana. The wet one was flung to the side. The two nude girls faced each other, their hands reaching for each other's hips.

"Wow that was fun. We need to have more sleepovers," Mana giggled and stroked Kisara's buttocks.

"It'll have to be my house next time, I haven't made out with you there in a while," Kisara said and leaned forward to kiss the girl softly. Their bodies inched together and as their kiss broke their legs were tangled and their breasts met.

"Yes, definitely," Mana agreed. They fell into silence, the breathing synchronising as they continued to gaze at each other's eyes. "You know Kisara. We can still paint nails if you want. It'll have to be after we shower though."

Kisara smiled, knowing Mana's intentions about the shower exactly and then nodded.

* * *

"Did you girls have fun?" Mahad asked, having come back from his shift late. He had grabbed a bite to eat with his girlfriend Ishizu before coming home. It was now nearing eleven.

He eyed the two girls who were now on the couch, looking as they normally did. They leaned onto each other and shared a blanket, unknown to the man both girls were stroking each other's inner thighs.

"Yup, lots of fun," Mana replied a smile was evident in her voice and slid her hand further up Kisara's night dress to rub her wet panties. Kisara tried to keep a straight face.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Oh you know, painted nails, talked about boys, ordered pizza... the usual," Mana answered mindlessly, flickering her gaze from the TV to her brother giving her an innocent look.

Mahad nodded, satisfied with the answer and proceed to leave the room. "I'm going to bed now, don't make too much noise."

"Okay, goodnight!" Both girls called out in unison. Mahad ignored that Kisara's voice sounded a little tense, but brushed it off.

Once they heard him trod up the stairs, Kisara allowed herself to let out a quiet moan before scowling at her friend. "Was that necessary?" She questioned and tried to pry Mana's cheeky hand away.

Mana leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. "Of course. Now you heard him, _don't make too much noise!_ "

Kisara rolled her eyes and succumbed to her best friend's arousal, knowing that tonight was going to be long and lovely.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
